


what's better than this

by frozenproof



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, definitely an overuse of the word dude, they talk abt matching rings and secret handshakes and are in general super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenproof/pseuds/frozenproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wherein josh asks tyler to be "his dude" and they are both gigantic nerdlords</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's better than this

**Author's Note:**

> you know that one interview where josh referred to ty as "my dude tyler" ? i basically ran to hell and back with that, and came out with this gay wreck
> 
> also inspired by a convo me and my boyfriend had, bc we're actually josh and ty irl. enjoy, y'all

Today had been an uneventful day for Tyler and Josh, so far. Wake up, go to school, after that eat together at the nearest Taco Bell and throw cinnabon delights at each other, and then ride back to Tyler's house afterwards.

And so that ends up with Josh laying sideways on the bed, with his legs thrown on Tyler, who's sitting up against the headboard, making an edit of some picture he took Josh today. Tyler was making Josh's legs look like twigs, and he was struggling not to crack up at the sight. Other than that, they were sitting in comfortable silence. 

"Hey, Tyler. Do you wanna be my dude?" Josh suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"What exactly do you mean by 'my dude?' I've been your boyfriend for two years, Josh."

"Yeah, but you haven't been _my dude_ for two years."

"Is the benefits of being your dude somehow different from the benefits of being your boyfriend?"

"Of course! Like, if you're my dude, we could have a cool handshake, that only us, each other's dudes, would know."

"We can't have a secret handshake as each other's boyfriends?"

"Saying 'me and my boyfriend have a secret handshake' doesn't have as nice of a ring to it as 'me and my dude have a secret handshake.' Y'know? Like, you understand where I'm coming from, right?"

"Kind of, but at this point I'm desensitized to whatever stuff you say. Are we still each other's boyfriends while we're each other's dudes?"

"Absolutely."

"I guess I'm down to be your dude then." Josh let out a totally manly giggle once he heard Tyler say that.

"This is great, dude. We could have matching rings that say 'Bro' on it," Josh said. Tyler smiled at that, his hands coming up to cover his face as he started laughing.

" _Oh my god_ , that is the straightest thing you have ever said to me, why am I even dating you," Tyler said between laughs.

"We could also get matching shirts that say 'Bromates.' Like, one of us wear a shirt that says 'Bro' and the other 'Mates.'"

Tyler removed his hands from his face to shoot an amused look at Josh. "What the heck, then it'll be like that one SNL skit where those two dudes were wearing separate shirts that said 'Not' and 'Gay.' If one of us walked away we'd just be that one asshole that has the word 'Bro' on his shirt, and that awkward guy standing around with a shirt that just says 'Mates.'"

Josh laughed at Tyler's rant, responding with, "Sorry Ty, but those are all the things that come with the package of being my dude. I don't write the rules."

Josh then sat up to plop next to Tyler, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Just normal guys doing normal dude things," Josh said with a grin, eyes squinting a little bit. "Love ya, dude."

Tyler just buried his face in Josh's shoulder, mumbling, "I love you too, dude," and he smiled, thinking yeah, there's nothing better than this.


End file.
